What not to do in a fanfic
by thegirlofmanymoods
Summary: Hey everyone! This is a fic filled with bad plot, characterization, and other things I don't like seeing in fanfics. Feel free to flame and rant about things you hate seeing in fics. It's multisaku. Enjoy!


**Hey everyone! So I decided to do a one shot as a form of study break. I was trying to decide what to do it on, and then I was thinking about things I didn't like to see in fics. And then I was thought 'hey, why not make one full of things that I don't like reading about'? So here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

Once upon a time in a place you guys have all heard of called Konoha, a girl named Sakura decided to go for a walk. She was like really hot with perfect pink hair and just really looked amazing. She was loved by everyone in and outside of the village; even people who didn't know her personally thought she must be a great person. She was an awesome ninja and a great healer.

So now she was going for a walk through the village. As she did so every guy (and some girls) looked at her in lust as she swayed her hips. Of course she didn't pay attention to any of this. She didn't feel attracted to anyone, and never had. Back when she was younger she pretended to have a crush on her teammate Sasgay, but she never actually felt anything towards him except for annoyance and grossness at his overall ugliness.

Speak of the devil, Sasuke was now walking towards her. He couldn't help but gaze at her as she walked. As he looked at her, he thought about how he felt about her. He had always secretly been in love with her, but pretended to think that she was annoying. And as he looked at her now, he decided that he would no longer keep his feelings for her in the dark. He was going to show her and everyone else that she was going to be with him and have adorable Uchiha babies!

Suddenly in a place very far away Deidara sneezed and thought something that had absolutely no connection to this story. Now back to Sasuke.

Screw being calm and emotionless like he usually appeared, he was going to show Sakura how much she meant to him in the most over the top way possible. So he began to prance towards her in his new shoes (A/N here is a pointless author's note that is going to totally take your focus away from the fic. I really like the brand of shoes Sasuke is wearing, you should all totally buy them bc they are hot!). But as he did so, Neji ran towards her. "You better not be trying to get my blossom!" Neji growled. He then looked at the pink haired girl and yelled, "Sakura, my lovely! I adore you and you will be with me! You make me not care about fate or any of that garbage, I just want us to be together!"

Suddenly Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto and every other male ninja randomly appeared on the scene and growled at each other, "No, she's mine!" They are ran at each other and started to beat each other up in a big pile.

Sakura watched with shocked eyes. They were doing this for her? As she was watching a male civilian went up behind her with a net. Even though she is a really strong ninja and could probably sense and stop him if she wanted to I want to make a completely pointless damsel in distress scene that contributes nothing to the plot because I just llooooovvvveee it when girls are made to seem weak and are saved by really strong guys for no reason.

Anyways, the man smiled and lifted up the net to trap Sakura. Just as he was about to do this, Sasuke looked over and saw that his belonging (because hey, she's really just a possession right? Who really cares about women's rights anyways? It makes a better story when the male love interest is a possessive doucebag) was about to be kidnapped. So he ran away from the fight and booked it towards Sakura, saving her just before the net was about to go over her sweet innocent head by punching the civilian so hard he flew all the way to Suna, scaring the crap out of Gaara.

"Sakura, be mine," he stated.

"No be with me!" Every other man in Konoha yelled.

Sakura bit her lip in uncertainty. She really did like Sasuke, but did she really in that way? And every other guy seemed kind of tempting too. She really wasn't sure. Wait, now she was, she going to go with…

* * *

**And, that's it. What? You guys thought I was going to tell you who she ended up with? That would require planning, something that most multisaku fics (at least the ones that I see) don't have. Thanks for reading! Feel free to flame and share other things that you hate seeing in fics. **


End file.
